


Late Night Calls

by wackkypackk



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Late at night, Evan is editing videos to upload tomorrow, and Chilled is getting shit-faced drunk. What happens when said shit-faced drunk calls Evan confessing certain feelings?or in which Chilled drunk calls Evan and phone sex ensues





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> (Another suuuuper old fic)
> 
> heyoo! i know this is a pretty unconventional ship, but as soon as i saw that chilled started playing games with vanoss i immediately wanted to write a fanfiction about them. idk this didnt come out so great but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was late at night, rain softly pouring down from the black skies. Evan was in his room, editing videos. He could feel sleep calling him, his eyelids feeling heavy. He decided that it was enough for tonight, he could just finish it tomorrow. He saved his progress and got up out of his office chair, which felt like it was the first time he had stood up in days. He stretched out before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Evan had just pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, when his phone started to ring. He quickly rinsed out the toothpaste suds and darted back into his room to catch his phone. He stared down at the screen. His face frowned in confusion. It was Anthony. Why was Chilled up this late? More importantly why was he calling Evan this late? 

He tapped the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. 

The first thing he heard was a muffled moan. 

...

What?

"Uh... Chilled?" Evan said gingerly. 

"Hahh... You answered..." Anthony stated, his voice drawled. 

Was he...drunk?

"Are you drunk?" Evan asked, sitting back down in his office chair. "Why did you call?" 

He heard Anthony's bubbly laughter, before it stopped, cut off by another suggestive sound. 

"I... I wanted to get off to the sound of your voice," Anthony spilled, before laughing again. Evan could tell he was nervous, drunk or not. But that was overshadowed by the various what the fuck's that were whirling through his mind, because seriously, what the fuck. 

"Excuse me?" Evan questioned after he processed what Chilled had said. 

"You heard me, big boy. You... you're the only thing I can think about right now... Your voice, your laugh, your chest... Oh I'd love to touch that chest, dude, like... do you even realize how hot you are?" -Another moan- "I'm not gonna lie... I totally have a gay thing for you."

Chilled was drunk. Not just a tiny buzz, like, drunk.

Evan frowned, feeling his face heat up.

And he was calling him. Probably masturbating. Why didn't he just hang up? 

"H...How much did you drink Chilled?" Evan questioned, choosing to ignore Anthony's confession.

"Well, damn, a lot if I'm doing this," He replied, giggling. 

Evan bit his lip. Why didn't he just hang up?

"Are...are you... getting off?" Evan asked, cringing at his own words silently. 

"Nahhh, man, I'm still wearing clothes but my dick is super hard right now," Anthony said, seemingly shameless. 

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Evan asked, regretting his words immediately. 

"Oh... a lotta things, Evan. I want you to take those strong arms of yours and grip my body tight as you slide your huge cock inside of me, filling me up and making me moan like a whore. You don't even hesitate for me, you just start pounding me, fucking my brains out," Anthony replies, voice wavering. He lets out a quiet and choked moan. 

Evan can feel his face is hot, and as much as he wants to say he's weirded out, he kind of wants Chilled to continue. 

"I... you kn-know... I would probably be gentle on you, Chilled..." Evan replied quietly. 

"W-would you?" Anthony asks, almost sounding surprised himself Evan hasn't hung up yet. 

"Yeah.. I... I'd have you on your back, making sure you were comfortable, and prepare you with my fingers. I'd slip in one, going slowly, watching you grip the sheets," Evan was blushing really hard now, but he couldn't stop his words. "I'd decide that I wanted to see more, and slide in a second finger, pumping in and out in and out, scissoring you, stretching your wet hole out..." 

"Nnnah.. fuck, Evan..." He heard Chilled whine on the other end. 

"I would deem you fit, and slowly push inside. You're a mess already, spreading your legs wider for me, pulling on the sheets. I would slowly pull back out, and slowly push back in. You're whining for me to go faster, and I do. I fuck your ass harder, and harder, and you moan louder and louder, gasping my name and gripping my neck," Evan says. He breathes through his nose, waiting for Anthony's reply. 

He hears a loud moan suddenly. "Evan.. Your cock is so big... It's stretching out my ass so good.. F-fuck.." Chilled moans again. "I-I can't get enough of it... I want you deeper inside me... as deep as you can get then pull out and slam back in, hard. Fuck me like you want to..." Chilled breathes hard. "E-Evan," He hears Anthony cry out softly. 

Evan can feel himself starting to get hard, and he wants to feel ashamed, but Chilled's voice sounds so hot. 

"Fuck..." Evan mutters, looking down at the tent in his pants.

"E-Evan?" Chilled speaks up. "Is... is this okay? This isn't... gonna fuck anything up for us is it, I don't want to weird you out... God, I'm sor-" 

"Dude, your fucking moans are the hottest thing I'm hearing right now. You gave me a boner, so you better not leave me like this now, Chilled," Evan says, trying to reassure Anthony. 

He hears Chilled whimper again. "I-I did that?" he breathes out into the receiver. "God... I really want to suck your dick..."

"Yeah?" Evan says, trying to encourage Anthony to continue. 

"Wrap my slutty lips around your fat cock, it being almost too big for my mouth. I'd suck you hard, wanting to taste more of you...fuck your dick tastes great...

"I'd start at the head, and slowly make my way down your cock, until I got all of you in my mouth. I-I go up and down, slurping up the taste of your cock... H-hah... God, Evan..." Chilled moans loudly again. 

Evan licks his lips, wanting to hear more. 

"Evan... E-Evan...!" Chilled cries out. 

"Anthony?" Evan asks. Chilled gets louder and louder, his moans getting shakey and his gasps getting needy. 

"I'm c-coming..!" He cries out.

Evan hears Chilled moan several times, them fading off as he cools down. Anthony breathes hard. 

Evan hears a a clatter right in the receiver, and Chilled saying 'Fuck!' rather loudly. 

"Chilled?" Evan says, making sure the other was okay. 

"Fuck... I dropped my phone.. I'm so fucking tired now, and I can feel the drinks fading off, along with my confidence... Sorry, Evan but... I..." 

Evan hears the hang up tone in his ear. He frowns and brings the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. Chilled's picture wasn't on the screen, meaning they weren't in a call anymore. Evan sighs, kind of disappointed, and looks back down at his throbbing, neglected erection.


End file.
